An inboard or outboard pleasure boat of one type has a bench seat in the stern that provides an open cockpit interior and another type has a full width bench seat with a backrest. On the other hand, a fishing boat, particularly a bass fishing boat, has a raised platform usually with one or more elevated pedestal seats which render the boat unsuitable for use as a pleasure craft.